


Nest Made of Purring

by Suonjar



Series: ... and suddenly I see you [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Purring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suonjar/pseuds/Suonjar
Summary: A small accident and a newly learned skill make Sasha’s first birthday really memorable.





	Nest Made of Purring

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was not beta-read because I’m impatient so deal with my grammar. :D

Sasha’s first birthday falls on a hot August day, but her parents are probably more excited about it than her. Obviously, Sasha is too young to know the importance of the day, but that doesn’t bother Viktor and Yuuri in organizing a small celebration with their available friends in the afternoon. 

Viktor is awoken by Yuuri caressing his face, and as he turns, he feels movements on the mattress, followed by the unmistakable giggling of their daughter that always makes him smile. 

“Good morning, Vitya. I brought you someone,” Yuuri says, and Viktor can hear his smile in his voice. As he opens his eyes, the first thing that he notices that Sasha stares at him with big brown eyes, and Viktor catches her hand that reaches towards his face. 

“Hi, my princess,” he says, letting her squeeze his fingers. He only turns away from her when Yuuri leans down to kiss his lips as a greeting. “Hi, my Yuuri.”

“I’m going out to jog.”

“Oh, look at you, I made an early bird out of you.”

“It’s actually half ten, Vitya,” Yuuri laughs. “You slept so peacefully that I didn’t want to wake you up.”

Viktor is always amazed by the fact how long he can sleep when he is pregnant – actually, now he sleeps even more than his husband who gladly shares his naps with him whenever Sasha is willing to cooperate too. Well, Viktor wouldn’t have thought one year ago that he’ll be already expecting their second child by the time Sasha turns one, and their environment was also surprised to find out, but he couldn’t be happier. 

After Yuuri bids them good bye, he cuddles for a few minutes with Sasha, but eventually, she gets impatient and begins to squirm in his hug, so Viktor decides that it’s time to get up. 

A note in the kitchen lets him know that Sasha and Yuuri had already eaten so he only has to do some food for himself while keeping an eye on their daughter. Viktor actually gets through most of his breakfast without getting interrupted thanks for their cats who show up to demand food while Sasha tries to catch them. When Viktor finally gets up to fill their bowls, Sasha runs to him and clings onto his leg, which makes him chuckle. 

“Let me give the kitties their breakfast, Sashenka, then we can play, okay?” he says softly, ruffling her dark hair. 

Viktor can imagine how funny they look from the outside as he tries to walk so that he doesn’t step on Sasha’s tiny feet while filling the bowls of the cats. Then suddenly, Sasha reaches out to grab the cat food. Viktor catches her wrist just in time so that she can’t put it in her mouth. Carefully, he picks her up to get her away from the eating animals. It makes her shriek in disagreement, but Viktor is not touched by her sudden tantrum as they move to the living room.

“We talked about it, sweetie, we shouldn’t eat their food.”

Sasha calms down when Viktor pulls out the box of toys from under the table, and while she gets her building blocks, her father does some careful stretches he forgot to do after waking up. He feels a bit shifting in his stomach; the baby has woken up too, and this makes him smile as he strokes his stomach lovingly. 

After Viktor’s done with stretching, he asks Sasha if he could join building and they lose themselves in time while playing. It is mostly putting the blocks on top of each other until they get too high and stumble down from the weight. Sasha claps at every crash, shrieking excitedly. Yuuri wouldn’t be too happy to see this game probably, but Viktor is confident that he can catch the pieces so that they don’t hit their little girl. 

They only stop playing when Viktor hears clattering from the front door. Sasha looks in that direction too. 

“Your tousan is back,” he says, and Sasha answers with blabbing a syllable that might or might not be the start of a real word. Viktor is aware that there is a slight competition between him and Yuuri in which language will be her first word, but they’ll probably need to wait for that for a while. 

“I’m home!” Yuuri calls. 

“We’re in the living room.” 

Viktor hears Yuuri putting down his keys, and soon he is at the corner to the room. He lets go of Sasha as she is too excited to see her alpha father again. Viktor lets her run to Yuuri by herself as there is no furniture between them that could hurt her. 

And everything happens too fast. 

In one minute Sasha is on her feet, approaching Yuuri, and in the next she slips and stumbles over, landing on the floor with face down. Her painful yelp makes the blood freeze in Viktor’s veins. 

They are in no time at her side, and Yuuri pulls her in his lap, trying to find out how serious the accident is. There is blood streaming from her nose which mixes with drool that is flowing out of her mouth as she screams from the pain from the top of her lungs. Viktor searches for tissues in the pocket of his pants, hands shaking. 

“It’s alright,” Yuuri murmurs her, but after five blood-soaked tissues later it’s obvious that it’s the opposite. Viktor is on the edge of crying too, damn hormones. He can’t bear seeing their daughter in pain. 

“Yuuri, we need to get her to a doctor,” Viktor says with shaky voice. Yuuri nods. 

“Yes, of course.” He gets up quickly to grab the keys of their car, and Viktor almost goes barefoot as they are in such a hurry. 

 

*

 

Viktor’s face is dead pale as he watches Yuuri holding Sasha still so that the doctor can examine her. He presses a hand in front his mouth so that he doesn’t freak out more. 

Fortunately, Sasha’s nose is not broken, and they soon manage to get the bleeding under control. She gets mild painkiller, and her loud sobbing soon weakens as all the screaming and throwing around her limbs, trying to get free from the hold of her fathers, has worn her out. 

After getting in the car, Yuuri’s phone – which they somehow didn’t forget at home – rings. 

“Where are you?” Yuri asks. “You know that you left the front door open, right?”

“Oh, great…” Yuuri sighs. “Sasha had an accident, and we had to bring her to a doctor, so we completely forgot about it.”

“Shit,” Yuri answers. “Is she alright? Should we leave?”

Yuuri looks at Viktor questioning, but he shakes his head; they promised a lunch for Yuri and Otabek. Sasha might not be that active after all the fright, but they can still celebrate now that she is alright, even if they’ll need to wait until Yuuri gets the food done. 

“No, you can stay, we still intend to celebrate.”

Sasha dozes off during the ride back home, but she awakes when Yuuri tries to carry her back into the apartment without disturbing her. Now that the pain is gone, she doesn’t seem to care about the accident anymore, and she greets excitedly Yuri and Otabek who are sitting on the floor of the living room. A castle made of building blocks is between them. 

“This was Beka,” Yuri explains, and that makes Otabek snort as he kicks out his foot in his direction. 

“Liar, it was your idea.”

It all doesn’t matter anymore because Sasha throws herself at the castle, making the building blocks fly in every direction. Yuri gasps at the destruction, clearly not having foreseen it. Yuuri stares at his husband suspiciously. 

“You’ve been playing that silly game again?” he asks.

“Maybe,” Viktor says, but he is saved from further arguing when their guests notice the condition of their clothing. 

“Uh… you have bloodstains on your shirts,” Otabek remarks, pointing at Viktor’s light coloured shirt where he cradled Sasha close to calm her with body contact. 

“Sasha fell on her face earlier and bled a lot, that’s why we weren’t home when you’ve arrived,” Viktor explains. “Actually, if you excuse us, we’ll go to change clothes.”

For some reason, Sasha likes to cling on Yuri whenever he is near so she is only willing to go to her room if Yuri comes too. Yuri gets up with a theatrical sigh and takes her hand. Yuuri is amused by this sight; as much as Yuri likes to claim that he is terrible with small children, Sasha really likes him. 

When they are in Sasha’s room, Viktor takes off his shirt, hoping that the bloodstain will come out of the fabric as it’s one of the clothes that will fit him when he’ll be at the end of the pregnancy. Yuri’s gaze falls on his stomach and he seems to be slightly embarrassed when Viktor catches him starring. 

“You’ve already got quite big,” he nods towards his stomach.

“If you ask me if I’m sure that there is only one baby, I’m going to kill you,” Viktor tells him with a cold smile as he doesn’t really have the patience for Yuri’s teasing right now. Yuri seems to get it and quickly hands him over Sasha’s clothes that are prepared on her bed for the occasion, then he flees when Sasha is not holding on him anymore. 

Viktor can’t help but scent Sasha thoughtfully while changing her dirty clothes and diaper. Her nose is still swollen and red from the fall; it will be noticeable on the pictures they’ll take today too. If Viktor is being honest, he is surprised, that they managed to avoid such accidents so far, but this is only the first one; there are probably more coming if she decides to do sports when she gets bigger. Viktor won’t let go of her hand today anymore though; not when he is still running high on protective instincts that are telling him that he is the worst omega ever for letting his child get hurt. 

 

*

 

The rest of the day goes well; Sasha claps her hand excitedly when they sing for her, smashes her face into the small piece of cake she gets, smearing the cream all over her cheeks until her parents start to worry that she’ll hurt her nose again. They let her tear the wrapping from the presents she got from Otabek and Yuri (Otabek’s part is actually useful while Yuri’s huge stuffed tiger is rather cute), then pose for pictures from an angle from which there should be no question looking at Viktor that the sibling is coming. 

Viktor retreats to rest after Yuri and Otabek have gone home, leaving Yuuri alone to talk with the overly excited Phichit who is apparently in Seoul and not sleeping for some reason. For Viktor’s surprise, Sasha follows him in the bedroom after a few minutes as she wants to join him in napping. That gives Viktor a new idea. 

“How about we build a nice nest? Your tousan would surely love it too.”

It’s not the easiest to build a nest with a toddler in the middle of the bed, but Viktor makes it work, occasionally asking Sasha how he should place the pillows while she is occupied with the huge stuffed tiger she got from Yurio. Nesting helps both of them to relax, and Viktor soon catches himself purring. When he finally leans back to enjoy his work, Sasha lays her head in his lap, against his stomach. Viktor knits his brows when her little body begins to tremble – then he hears her unmistakably purring. It’s unsure and really quiet, but it’s the cutest sound Viktor has ever heard. He soothes his hand into her thick black her, trying to repress his happy tears, while trying to find a comfortable position for the three of them as he knows that the baby in his belly will soon protest in this position. 

After half an hour, the bedroom’s door opens slowly, and Yuuri peaks in to see if they are up. Viktor is still awake because he started to read a book when he couldn’t fall asleep. He puts his index finger in front of his lips, and Yuuri’s mouth forms a silent ‘sorry’, ready to retreat.

“No, Yuuri, come here, you need to feel this,” Viktor whispers, waving him closer. Curiously, Yuuri approaches the nest, climbing in carefully so that he doesn’t ruin it. 

“Yeah, this is really nice,” he whispers back, but Viktor grabs his hand and puts it gently on Sasha’s back so that he feels the light vibration of her body too, which hasn’t stopped since she fell asleep. Yuuri’s eyes widen. “Wow, I didn’t know that she can already purr.”

“I didn’t know it either,” Viktor smiles. “She is amazing.”

“Absolutely.” Yuuri leans down to press a kiss on her head then on Viktor’s stomach. This feels somehow ticklish and makes Viktor giggle. Sasha startles and stops purring as she shifts between them. Viktor starts to rub her back again, in the hope that she starts giving off that sweet sound anew. After all, purring should help her heal. 

“Hey, Yuuri… I think we should let her sleep here today,” Viktor says, soothing a few black strands out of her face. “I know that it’s not the best now that she has her own room, but…”

“Sure, one night won’t make a difference,” Yuuri nods. “It will be nice to cuddle you all.”

It’s easier said than done. It takes several minutes to rearrange the pillows so that it’s comfortable for all of them, but when they finally manage it, Viktor feels as contentment spreads through his body while they kiss good night above their daughter’s head, limbs tangled. Viktor knows that by the morning, they will most likely end up on the edge of the bed, with Sasha spread out between them, but this is all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think here or on tumblr: [suonjar](http://tulikettu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
